


already yours

by stareyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, bad boy!renjun, idk if this counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyes/pseuds/stareyes
Summary: When Jeno got his heart broken, the last thing he thought he would do is set himself for another heartbreak. But, the raven's lips are too enticing. He just couldn't help himself.





	already yours

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is unbetaed bc i wrote this on a whim bc it's my mom's bday n i hate socializing plus i luv ignoring my readings skdjsd 
> 
> there will surely be gramatical errors sumwhere in there so hehehe 
> 
> this style is also something that i've wanted to try writing before and i finally did yeeeey 
> 
> title from niki's urs!!!!
> 
> anyways, i hope u guys like it <3
> 
> 091718 - edited a tiny bit bc my dumbass is embarassing

The first time Jeno saw Renjun was the day Mark left him.

Jeno was sitting alone inside a bar to drown his miseries with alcohol. He was still desperately trying to wrap his head around whatever the fuck happened to him and Mark. It has only been a few hours ever since the supposed love of his life broke his heart through a phone call and the harsh sting of heartbreak only intensified, the alcohol wasn’t much help at all.

However, he didn’t cry. In the first hour, he felt like he would, but no tear ever rolled down his cheek. It was odd for him to feel this way, since anger was one of the few things that could trigger his tears. And right then, he was furious.

He was furious at Mark for ending their four-year relationship through a thirty-second phone call. He was furious at himself because he didn’t see it coming and that he didn’t see how unhappy Mark was. He was furious.

So, he sat there on the edge of the bar to waste the night away, to be alone with his thoughts. It was all well, until a fine young man standing on the other edge of the bar suddenly caught his eye.

He was beautiful. He wore a yellow turtleneck that hugged his body tightly. His hair was a bit messy, but it didn’t matter because it made him look even more gorgeous. He wore a smug smile on his face as he flirted with the woman beside him.

Even from afar, Jeno could tell he was about to get the woman. She was obviously falling for the Raven’s cunning eyes as the woman laughed heartily at his jokes and slyly touched his arms. True enough, they leave the bar a few minutes later, the woman clinging into the man’s arm securely.

Jeno thought if it was the last time he’d ever see the Raven as the two disappeared outside.

\---

Three days later, Jeno saw him again.

This time, he wasn’t alone. He was accompanied by his best friend Donghyuck who insisted he would come after Jeno came home wasted a few days back. He had the worst hangover of his life the next day and Donghyuck had to stay with him to take care of him and his heartache.

Jeno wanted to drink again even after being sick. He wanted to go back to the bar and drench himself with alcohol even though it did nothing to numb the pain swelling in his heart. He was unsure why, but he wanted to.

Days after his breakup with Mark, he was still devastatingly lost. Although, a few details about their breakup had finally emerged that somehow explained the abruptness of it all.

Mark was apparently cheating with another man and he didn’t have the guts to tell Jeno straight to his face. He took the easy way out because he reasoned that would hurt Jeno either way. It was easier for Mark to do that, easier for him to just dump Jeno away.

Jeno told himself it was alright. He wanted to believe it was because he couldn’t do anything anymore anyways. It was better that way, he declared.

Nevertheless, the pang in his chest every time he remembered was undeniably excruciating. He knew he deserved someone better and that Mark was a piece of shit. Still, there was something about being dumped so suddenly that made him feel so worthless and undeserving of love.

Donghyuck and Jeno sat inside a booth talking when the Raven walked through the doors. Jeno’s breath was taken away immediately and his eyes followed his every move.

The Raven walked through the bar confidently. Like before, he was stunning with his leather jacket and pretty smile. He nodded at the bartender to order his drink and he threw a few looks to the crowd that was stunned by his presence. In fact, he spotted Jeno and the Raven threw him a smirk before looking away to get his drink from the bar.

Jeno’s cheeks painted itself red and he never looked at the Raven directly again that night.

But he did notice him walking away with a man.

\---

Jeno went to the bar alone the next day.

Like the days before, he claimed he needed a drink. So, he went to the same bar and sat at the same spot he did the first day.

By then, Jeno had convinced himself that his heart wasn’t broken anymore—at least not like the first day he went there.

Jeno sat alone nursing his drink and looking around the crowd of people obviously looking for someone. He didn't want to admit who, though.

“Looking for someone?” A voice suddenly asked. Jeno twisted his stool to look for the person who owned the voice and he almost stumbled back when he saw him. The beating in his chest accelerated tenfold.

“A friend,” He replied and turned to face the bar again.

“The usual?” The bartender questioned the man.

He shook his head, “Surprise me with something new.”

And the bartender nodded and turned away from them.

Silence settled between the two. Jeno held on to his drink, gulping down on it in intervals and the man stood quietly beside him. Though, Jeno could tell he was smirking.

“Mind if I keep you company while you wait for your friend?” The man asked just as the bartender placed his drink on the table.

Jeno looked at him for a while before nodding, “Suit yourself,”

With that, he sat down beside Jeno and turned his chair to face him. Jeno had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling.

“I’m Renjun, by the way,”

For the first time, Jeno met the Raven’s gaze. He was enthralled.

“Jeno,” He said and allowed himself to smile.

Renjun bit his lip and sipped on his drink afterwards. He looked at Jeno up and down and said, “Pretty name for a pretty boy,”

Heat rose up to Jeno’s face and, despite the low lighting inside the bar, Renjun noticed and grinned.

Before Jeno knew it, he was engrossed in their conversation. It started as small talk at first, and later on, when all the cards had been set, Renjun was evidently flirting with him already. By then, Jeno was so mystified by Renjun.

He saw what the Raven was capable of doing but seeing it up close enthralled him. He made Jeno feel like it was his decision to make and that feeling alone enraptured Jeno. It gave him adrenaline; oddly, it gave him a sense of liberty. Renjun knew what he was doing and even if Jeno knew he wasn’t in control, Renjun didn’t make it seem that way.

He was bad, but he wasn’t.

As they went deeper into the night, he concluded that Renjun was an enigma. There was something about his gaze, his words, his smirk that got Jeno hooked and he didn’t want to stop.

But, Renjun stopped.

“It was nice talking to you,” said Renjun as he pulled out a couple of bills from his wallet.

Jeno was visibly confused, but Renjun carried on.

“See you again soon,”

That night, the Raven left the bar alone.

\---

It took Jeno four days before he finally had the guts to return to the bar.

However, that did not mean he wasn’t mulling over the unexpected turn of events of his night with Renjun. Instead of thinking about his heartbreak, he was too busy thinking why the Raven didn’t take him home.

_Was he not enough?_

His feelings of being worthless was triggered again and he tried to push it away, but he couldn’t.

He walked through the doors of the bar and immediately spotted Renjun flirting with another lady. As always, the lady was smitten, twirling her hair with her fingers as she looked up at Renjun with dazzling eyes.

Renjun raised his eyes and met Jeno’s gaze. He sent him a wink and Jeno suddenly forgot whatever he wanted to do right then.

Jeno made his way to the bar to grab a drink for himself and he watched the two flirt intently. Renjun would look at him occasionally, smirking. And it was like that night again, he was three-feet deep into Renjun’s charms and he can’t do anything to escape anymore—it’s not that he’s trying to escape anyways.

Soon the lady stood up and excused herself, but not before giving Renjun a quick peck on his cheeks.

Jeno’s inner senses told himself not to move, not to stand up, not to walk up to him. However, he didn't listen.

A lopsided grin immediately graced Renjun’s lips as soon as he saw Jeno walk towards him. He straightened up his posture and turned to face him.

“It’s been awhile,” Renjun grinned and swigged the alcohol he was nursing in his hand. “Nice to see you again,”

A beat of silence passed and Jeno didn’t return the supposed pleasantry Renjun threw him. He felt as if Renjun forgot about him already.

Jeno paused and mused, _He’s still a raven, after all_.

He bit his lip, embarrassed of what he was about to say. With his voice shaky, he said, “Why didn’t you take me?”

Amusement occupied Renjun’s visage as soon the words left Jeno’s lips. He placed the drink in his hand on the bar and pursed his lips.

Renjun narrowed his eyes and they traveled across Jeno’s features. He smiled, sincere, “You’re hurting. I can’t do that to you.”

Jeno flinched. He definitely did not expect that answer from Renjun. He was rendered speechless by Renjun yet again.

And that made him want him more. 

“I want this, though.” He muttered. “I _want_ you.”

“Are you sure?” Renjun asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

Jeno closed his eyes and huffed out a“Yes.”

Renjun fumbled with his keys Jeno hugged him from behind and sucked on his nape.

The taxi ride to Renjun’s apartment was already filled with desperate kisses and blooming hickeys but Jeno just can’t seem to get enough. Even though he felt sorry for their driver, he cannot deny the eagerness inside of him.

As soon as Renjun opened the door, Jeno felt himself being pulled inside and immediately pushed against the door.

“You’re so impatient,” Renjun breathed on his lips before closing the gap between them. His breath was hot and it made his skin tingle.

Now, Renjun was visibly smaller than Jeno. He wasn’t only shorter than him, but he was also thinner. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean Jeno wasn’t at Renjun’s disposal. Whatever, Renjun wants, he would obey pliantly and without another word. He was ready to give Renjun all that he has—he’s still uncertain why, but he does.

As expected, Renjun’s kisses were fucking euphoric. His lips did wonders to Jeno, a blissful mix of passion and yearning stirred inside him as Renjun lapped on his jaw. He couldn’t help but whimper whenever the Raven would suck on his skin to leave marks and his hands would lace itself to his hair, tugging on them desperately.

Renjun pulled on his shirt and he raised his arms for him to remove it. He paused and took a step back to stared at his body, a grin gracing his lips. He felt his cheeks flush red from Renjun’s hungry gaze so he tried to hide his face by looking at the ground.

Renjun raised his chin and went for his lips, but not before he mutters, “Beautiful,”

He was in ecstasy as Renjun devoured him whole. Their kiss was messy and too much tongue was involved but their lips work together magically that Jeno just melted into the it, letting everything go all at once—he didn’t care anymore.

As his lips was busy moving lazily with Renjun’s luscious ominous lips, Jeno’s hands made its way underneath Renjun’s shirt and he squeezed on his soft flesh, rubbed on his toned abdomen, earning him a growl from Renjun. Because of that, Renjun bit his lip and brushed his knee over Jeno’s crotch to part his legs. Jeno whimpered and complied easily and before he knew it, he was being pushed down Renjun’s bed.

Renjun climbed up above him, settling himself in between Jeno's parted legs. He hovered above him and Jeno couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

It was dark, but the moon peeped through the windows and it illuminated Renjun’s features in the most stunning way possible. His skin was adorned with numerous hickeys, his breath was ragged from their kiss, and his hair was tousled gorgeously.

This Renjun was all for him.

“What are you smiling for?” Renjun asked as he dipped down to peck his lips, then his nose, then his cheeks, then his eyes, then his lips again. This elicited a fit of giggles from Jeno which Renjun muffled by biting into his lips.

He huffed when Renjun let go of his lips and stared—marveled—at him.

Renjun smiled, “Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out.”

Jeno shook his head, pulled Renjun’s small waist, and reached up for his lips. He whispered, “I want this.”, before opening his mouth for Renjun.

And so, Renjun grinned and pushed Jeno’s body down his mattress as if he owned it. Because he did.

\---

Jeno did not expect he’d ever want to be in the embrace of the Raven.

To be quite frank, he didn’t think the Raven would have that effect on him

But the Raven has him ruthlessly inebriated.

And he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I LOVE MARK LEE BUT IDK WHO TO PUT AS JENO'S PREVIOUS LOVE INTEREST OKAY BUT I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE I LOVE HIM TO DEATH 
> 
> also idk if this is angst ???????? 
> 
> other than that, i hope u guys liked it hehehe 
> 
> feedback, comments, or anything rlly is greatly appreciated!!! 
> 
> u guys can reach me on twitter i'm [ n0rens ](https://twitter.com/N0RENS) or on curious cat through [ jenren ](https://curiouscat.me/jenren). <333


End file.
